


Reunion

by tibiafie



Category: Loveless
Genre: Implied Incest, M/M, seimei being a creep as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tibiafie/pseuds/tibiafie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let me bind you until I am the only thing in your world. Isn't that love, Ritsuka?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Seimei is cunning. His words spin gilded webs that entrap as surely as one of coiled steel and sharp edges.

_There is no one as important as you in the world._

Carefully he crafts a snare covered with softness and deceiving syntax.

_I will love you, no matter which Ritsuka you are._

And Ritsuka is falling, falling, dangerously close to the heart of those words, close to the thorns that pierce and catch into the mind.

_Ever since we met on that day, I've loved you._

Ritsuka feels his breath coming in pants, ragged gasps, because it's becoming hard, so hard to think, to live, to do anything but listen.

_This child was born for me. She had him so that she could give the boy to me._

And there is a kind of twisted truth and logic to his words, but Ritsuka's head is foggy, fever delirious, and he can't find the strength or willpower to untangle the lies and reality.

_Ritsuka is the only person alive that is exactly the same as I am._

His head is spinning and his tongue feels heavy in his mouth, unwilling to form words. His vision clouds until the only thing he can see, he can believe in, he can remember is Seimei. And the word rises unbidden to his throat, his body strangely willing.

_Will you give me your whole self? Will you sacrifice your entire being? That is what you do for someone you love, right?_

Ritsuka, small precious little Ritsuka, can't hold back his voice anymore, the word swells and occupies his mind until it seemed like the only word he knows, trusts, loves is-

"Seimei."


End file.
